Dreamed Holidays
by Aleyna Robillard
Summary: Après l'Inception réussie sur Fischer, Cobb et Ariadne décident de planifier 10 jours de vacances avec Yusuf, Eames, Arthur, Saito et Fischer. Mais tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'on l'aurait souhaité
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

 _Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé._

 _Arthur était lucide dans son rêve. Il savait qu'il était en train de rêver, mais il était également conscient qu'il rêvait de rien. Il était juste en train de flotter dans un monde noir. Soudain,il vit une source de lumière qui dégageait de la chaleur et de la douceur c'était comme si cette lumière l'attirait. Il approcha sa main de la source de lumière et s'aperçut que c'était une silhouette, avec un visage qui lui était familier. Arthur s'approcha un peu plus pour le reconnaître et…_

Quelqu'un klaxonna dans la rue, sans ménagement. Arthur grogna et regarda son réveil : six heures du matin. Il entendit alors le type sortir de sa voiture et brailler des choses, qu'Arthur ne comprenaient pas –ce qui est normal quand on a la tête dans le cul. Il se demanda alors qui pouvait être aussi con pour aller klaxonner devant sa porte à une heure pareille, sachant qu'il réveillerait tout le quartier, alors qu'un simple coup de téléphone pouvait faire l'affaire. Le Point-man se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, bien décidé à apprendre les bonnes manières à ce type.

\- Youhouhou ! Arthur ! Arthur le Point-man ! Gueulait l'homme.

Arthur passa sa tête par la fenêtre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Eames, habillé d'un horrible ensemble Paisley.

\- Hey ! _Darling_! Tu es enfin réveillé ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je klaxonne devant ta fenêtre !

\- Eames, soupira Arthur, exaspéré, est-ce que tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui dorment à 6h du matin et que tout le monde n'a pas le sommeil aussi lourd que toi ?! Tu aurais pu au moins me téléphoner ! Et puis sérieux c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- _Honey_ , tu sais combien de fois je t'ai appelé ? Tu n'as pas décroché, tu devrais voir le nombre d'appels manqués… Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai acheté cette tenue en Inde, elle est garantie 100% pur Paisley.

Le Point-man leva les yeux au ciel et alluma son téléphone. 32 appels manqués, et une quarantaine de message de la part du Forger. Tous aussi inutiles les uns que les autres.

\- Comme tu ne me répondais pas, je suis parti jeter des cailloux à ta fenêtre, au passage j'ai cassé une vitre, mais bon. Ensuite je suis allé à ta porte j'ai sonné et j'ai toqué et comme tu ne m'ouvrais toujours pas, je suis parti tu sais chez la vieille, là, en face et…

Arthur passa la main sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il être ami avec un tel type ?

\- Bravo Eames là tu fais fort, non seulement tu as réveillé tout le voisinage avec tes conneries mais en plus tu m'as foutu la honte ! Et puis d'abord, d'où est-ce que tu connais mon adresse ?

\- J'ai mes contacts, _my dear_ , fit l'autre avec un clin d'œil. Bon tu te dépêches ? Dois-je te rappeler que je dois te conduire au point de rendez-vous où t'attendent sûrement les autres pour le voyage ?

Merde. Le voyage. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Après l'inception réussie sur Fischer, Saito, Cobb, Eames, Arthur, Ariadne et Yussuf avaient décidé de rester ensemble puisqu'ils s'entendaient tous très bien, et Ari avait proposé de faire un voyage ensemble. Saito avait posé une condition, acceptée à contrecœur par Dom, qui était d'amener Fischer avec eux (oui, parce qu'en fait Saito faisait un ménage à 3 avec Yusuf et Fischer). Le seul qui n'avait pas accepté, c'était Arthur, qui avait concédé seulement en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes d'Ariadne, qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur –mais il ignorait qu'elle savait pleurer sur commandes.

\- Donne-moi vingt minutes le temps de prendre ma douche et de manger.

\- Tu ne me fais pas entrer, _love_? Demanda l'anglais avec un sourire.

Arthur hésita : le laisser dehors pour lui faire payer ses heures de sommeil perdues ? Ou le faire rentrer ? Le laisser dehors était risqué, étant donné qu'un type habillé ridiculement de Paisley devant sa porte ne ferait guère qu'empirer la mauvaise réputation qu'il devait déjà avoir.

\- Bon d'accord, mais le Paisley ne franchira pas ma porte. Je ne veux pas d'un bout de tissu avec cette horreur dans la maison.

\- Tu veux que je vienne à poil ?

\- Je…euh…que… quoi ?! Bredouilla Arthur.

\- Bah oui, quand je mets cet ensemble, je porte toujours le caleçon qui va avec !

\- Bon pas la peine, je peux céder pour une fois… Mais tu ne touches à rien, hein ! J'ai tout balayé hier !

Pendant qu'il montait pour aller dans sa salle de bain, il regretta d'avoir prononcé cette phrase puisque le faussaire n'arrêtait pas de se foutre de sa gueule. Et une fois dans sa douche, il regretta de ne pas avoir enfermé Eames dans le salon (quoique, il aurait pu se transformer en bête sauvage et le saccager) ou dans le placard à chaussures. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort. En sortant, il trouva Eames, sur assis sur son lit en train d'essayer de cracker le mot de passe de son PC portable après avoir déballé toute sa garde-robe sur la moquette.

\- _darling_ , c'est regrettable que tu n'aies pas une seule chemise aux motifs Paisley ! Rappelle-moi la prochaine fois que j'irais en Inde…

\- EAMES ! TU RANGES TOUT, TOUT DE SUITE ! JE VEUX QUE QUAND JE REVIENS, JE NE TROUVE RIEN QUI SOIT EN DESORDRE ! ET REMETS MON PC DANS MON SAC !

Eames, penaud, s'exécuta. Quand Arthur eut fini de se préparer, les deux hommes chargèrent la voiture et montèrent dedans. Le faussaire remarqua que son ami lui faisait toujours la gueule, et comme il détestait le silence, il se mit à essayer de faire la conversation.

\- Tu es toujours fâché contre moi, _sweetie_? je t'assure que j'ai tout replié !

\- …

– Mais quand même, je crois qu'une ou deux chemises Paisley feront beaucoup de bien à ta garde-robe.

\- …

\- Tout à l'heure, la vieille là elle m'a dit d'aller me faire foutre.

-…

\- Elle est pas très gentille quand même, je l'ai réveillée pour qu'elle aille à son travail.

\- Eames, tais-toi s'il te plaît. En plus elle est à la retraite.

\- Ah. Tu n'aimes pas que je fasse la conversation ?

\- Non, j'aime le silence, j'aimerais rattraper le sommeil que tu m'as fait manquer et tes sujets de conversation sont pourris.

\- Je me suis permis de déplacer quelques bibelots de ton salon que je trouvais très inutiles.

Arthur sourit. Il avait beau être exaspérant, il trouvait toujours un truc pour le faire rire quand il était fâché.

\- Va te faire, Eames.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas quand je te parle, _sweetie_?

Le cœur du Point-man rata un battement. Comment pouvait-il avouer à Eames qu'en réalité, il avait un faible pour lui, et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui résister ? Que son rire était irrésistible ? Que son regard lui faisait perdre ses moyens ? Que sa douceur infinie le faisait fondre ? Non. Sûrement pas. Eames aimait les femmes, pas les hommes. Comment allait-il réagir en apprenant qu'il l'aimait ?

Mais il fallait répondre à sa question, sinon Eames allait se douter de quelque chose.

\- C'est parce que je ne veux pas devenir aveugle à cause de tes horribles motifs Paisley qui m'agressent les yeux.

Le faussaire esquissa un sourire mais haussa quand même un sourcil. Peut-être doutait-il de cette réponse ? Mais heureusement pour le Point-man, ils arrivèrent à destination. Toute la petite bande les attendait, assis sur le trottoir.

\- Eames, Arthur, on vous attendait ! S'exclama Cobb. Allez les gars, on embarque dans la bagnole de Saito !

L'anglais dut garer un peu plus loin sa voiture et se taper tout le chemin du retour à pieds. Ca en valait la peine. La voiture de Saito était grande (c'est le genre de voiture avec six places à l'arrière). Yusuf monta donc sur le siège du pilote, avec son Saito comme co-pilote sur la première banquette arrière, il y avait Eames et Cobb, avec Arthur au milieu, tandis que sur la deuxième banquette, Ariadne et Fischer discutaient gaiement, même s'il y avait une pile de valises sur la place du centre.

\- Allez, on démarre ! S'écria Yusuf, qui démarra la voiture.

Arthur soupira : le voyage s'annonçait pénible, surtout qu'il s'était couché tard la veille. Il mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Mais Yusuf avait allumé la radio, l'empêchant d'écouter sa musique. _Fly me to the moon_ de Frank Sinatra. « Quelle journée de merde ! » pensa-t-il. Une belle voix de baryton reprit alors la chanson. Arthur ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, surpris, et regarda Eames. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui en chantant toujours, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars, in other words take my hands, in other words kiss my lips._

\- Tu chantes bien! Le complimenta Cobb.

\- J'ai fait de la chorale quand j'étais petit. C'est mon père qui m'a obligé et jusqu'au lycée, jusqu'au jour où il a compris que ça ne servirait à rien.

\- Tu sais, ça ne peut pas être pire qu'Arthur ! Sa mère l'obligeait à prendre des cours de bonnes manières et de bonne tenue.

\- Oui, et si tu pourrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses, c'est très embarrassant, soupira l'autre. Tu veux que je parle des cours d'horticulture ?

Cobb rougit et se tut, pendant qu'Eames s'esclaffait. Saito, agacé, sortit un pistolet et menaça de tuer quelqu'un s'ils ne se calmaient pas aussitôt. Mais il perdit instantanément toute crédibilité quand Fischer lui somma de ranger le pistolet qu'il devait offrir à sa petite sœur, Misaki.

\- Saito…tu…tu as une petite sœur ? Elle a quel âge ? Demanda Ariadne, étonnée.

\- Elle a 8 ans. En fait c'est ma demi-sœur.

Il y eut un silence gêné, et Arthur en profita pour fermer ses yeux et essayer de dormir un peu, bercé par les fredonnements d'Eames et les voix de ses amis.

Un dos d'âne sur lequel était passée la voiture réveilla le Point-man. Sa tête était dans un endroit chaud, certes pas très confortable, mais qui lui inspirait douceur, confiance et sécurité, et il respirait une odeur enivrante. Il entendait des voix, dominées par la voix d'Eames, plus claire. Arthur referma les yeux et se repassa en boucles les évènements de la matinée. C'était bizarre qu'Eames lui ait donné autant d'intérêt, et ait même essayé de lui faire la conversation sans, pour une fois, se moquer de lui et lui reprocher sa timidité et sa droiture.

Dans la conversation qu'entretenaient Dom et Eames, il entendit son prénom. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et trouva en face de lui une peau blanche. Surpris par cette vue, il sursauta.

\- _Darling_ , tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Tu t'étais endormi sur mon épaule, tu m'as même bavé dessus, dit Eames en lui montrant le bord de sa chemise un peu mouillé.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller ? S'écria le Point-man en s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Ben faut savoir ce que tu veux. Tout à l'heure tu voulais dormir et maintenant tu me dis de te réveiller. En plus je t'ai pas réveillé parce que tu faisais une tête trop marrante.

En voyant les sourires qu'affichaient Eames et Cobb (il faut dire que c'était surtout lui qui le faisait flipper), Arthur eut un _très_ mauvais pressentiment et alla sur snapchat. La story d'Eames était la plus récente et il poussa un juron en voyant deux ou trois photos de lui, dont une commentée « #selfie avec un blaireau ». En voyant sa tête le faussaire éclata de rire.

\- Eames ! Tu ne connais pas le droit à l'image ? Et je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle ! Efface-moi ça tout de suite ! S'insurgea Arthur.

\- _Honey_ , tu peux pas savoir la tête que tu fais ! Et puis t'as pas vu la story de Cobb…

Comparée à celle d'Eames, celle de Cobb était plus fournie, comportant une dizaine de photos du Point-man. Damn. Plus d'une trentaine de personnes avaient vu sa story, étant donné tous les contacts de Dom (même des gens comme Nash, Browning ou encore Cobol. Ah oui, et Miles aussi) et il avait à présent une vingtaine de snaps en attente. Pendant qu'il les lisait ou leur répondait, l'anglais se permettait de jeter un œil à ce qu'il faisait, se permettant même de faire quelques remarques sur la façon d'Arthur d'écrire ses snaps.

\- Calmez-vous ou je vous descends, fit Saito en sortant son flingue une nouvelle fois.

\- Chouchou, le calma Yusuf, je t'ai déjà dit que tu allais te blesser avec ce flingue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Arrivés à destination, après de longues heures de trajet, les hommes déchargèrent les bagages pendant qu'Ariadne s'entretenait avec le propriétaire à qui la maison qu'ils avaient louée appartenait. Pour y accéder, on devait traverser un jardin avec un petit étang. L'autre façade de la maison faisait face à la mer. Il y avait même une piscine et un jacuzzi (à l'intérieur). Les trois chambres étaient situées dans le deuxième étage, et il y avait deux salles de bains en plus du jacuzzi.

\- Bon, première question cruciale : qui dort où, sachant qu'on est 7 et qu'i chambres ? Questionna Dominic.

\- Je prends la chambre à un lit, fit Ariadne, bien que Cobb eût préféré dormir avec elle (il avait le béguin pour elle).

Arthur jeta un regard désolé à son ami.

\- On dort ensemble, dit Saito en attirant contre lui Robert et Yusuf. On vous laisse la dernière chambre. Tâchez de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

\- Pfff, très drôle c'est toi et ta bande de travelos qui parlent ? Rétorqua Eames.

\- Ha-ha, bloody ha, répondit Yusuf.

En entrant dans la chambre, Cobb se jeta illico sur le lit à une place et s'accrocha à la descente du lit, tandis qu'Eames essayait de tirer le lit et de le balancer pour faire bouger l'extracteur. Manque de pot, celui-ci était trop bien accroché et le poids d'un lit avec Cobb dessus est…eh bien très difficile à déplacer. Du coup, il renversa la table de chevet et la pauvre orchidée posée dessus en guise de décoration. Arthur, exaspéré, les observait, assis sur le lit à deux places, et décida, pour se venger, de poster une petite vidéo sur sa story. Après tout, il devait bien se venger.

Mais Saito, dont les contacts avaient permis d'obtenir la baraque à un prix raisonnable, lui envoya immédiatement un snap qui leur sommait d'arrêter tout de suite et qu'ils se comportaient comme des gamins. Comme Dominique était arrivé en premier, Eames dut partager le lit à deux places avec Arthur, sans pourtant être mécontent. En fait Arthur regrettait de n'avoir pas été assez rapide pour prendre le lit à une place. Dormir avec Eames pouvait se révéler être très flippant.

\- _Darling_ , nous dormons ensemble ! Dit-il avec une voix enjouée qui foutait la trouille à l'organisateur.

\- Oui, malheureusement, répondit l'autre en se dirigeant vers l'orchidée qu'il essaya de remettre de façon présentable.

* * *

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les trois hommes descendirent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent Yusuf, Saito et Fischer, en pleine conversation.

\- Où est Ariadne ? Demanda Arthur.

\- Elle est sortie faire les courses, fit Yusuf. Au fait tu as un appel manqué de Miles, Dom. Il m'a dit que tes enfants voulaient te parler et que tu devais les rappeler.

Cobb sauta sur le combiné et composa le numéro. Aussitôt, on décrocha et une petite voix dit de l'autre côté du téléphone : « Papa ? »

\- Philippa ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- J'en ai marre, tu reviens quand ?

\- Bientôt ma chérie là je suis en vacances avec des collègues et…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais parti en vacances avec nous ? Tu nous aimes pas c'est ça ? Tu aurais pu nous le dire tout de suite hein. Parce que moi, j'en ai marre que tu sois jamais là. Et j'en ai marre aussi des ours en peluches que tu nous ramènes.

Cobb soupira. Le point-man pouffa discrètement tandis que Saito et Eames ne se gênèrent pas pour exploser de rire.

\- Comment elle t'a pas respecté, fit Yusuf.

Le père de famille lui jeta un regard noir et lui adressa un doigt.

\- Que veux-tu, Philippa ?

\- La Dreamhouse de Barbie. Et des petshops. Ah oui et je veux aller à Disneyland à Paris, toutes mes copines y sont allées.

\- Je verrai pour Disneyland, passe-moi ton frère. James ?

\- Papa, j'ai trouvé un ver de terre !

\- C'est très bien mon chéri, tu es très fort.

\- Quelle hypocrisie ! Rit Eames.

\- Je sais. Et moi tu pourras m'acheter le jeu des Dinosaures que tu avais dit que tu m'achèterais ? Reprit James qui n'avait pas entendu Eames.

\- D'accord, d'accord, accepta Dom en réfléchissant à la place qu'il devrait consacrer pour ces babioles. Allez, au revoir mes chéris et obéissez bien à votre grand-mère.

Dès qu'il raccrocha, personne ne se gêna pour se moquer de lui et exploser de rire, même Arthur. Même Fischer qui, jusque-là, s'était révélé inutile (et il l'était encore). Ariadne arriva à ce moment-là, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde se foutait de la gueule de l'extracteur. D'ailleurs ce dernier jetait des regards noirs qui leur intimait de se taire. L'américain avait bel et bien un petit faible pour la française. Mais tout le monde semblait l'ignorer, et Eames n'aidait pas, en rajoutant toujours plus.

* * *

Arthur releva la tête en entendant Eames sortir de la douche. Celui-ci, absolument pas pudique, ne se gêna pas pour se déshabiller devant les deux autres hommes. Aussitôt, le Point-man rougit et se mit à regarder son iPhone pendant que Cobb s'intéressait à la décoration de la chambre. Arthur ne savait pas que l'anglais était autant musclé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te gêne, _sweetie_? Tu as la même.

\- Eames, tais-toi s'il te plaît. La mienne…

\- Ahem, fit Cobb en se raclant la gorge. Parlez de ça ailleurs.

En effet, Ariadne venait d'ouvrir la porte apportant une pile de draps. Elle rougit, posa sa pile par terre et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. En les foudroyant du regard, il rangea la pile de draps dans l'armoire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu ne nous avais pas dit plus tôt que tu avais le béguin pour elle…

\- Que ? Quoi ? Je…je… Bredouilla Cobb, tout rouge.

C'était la première fois que son BFF le voyait aussi rouge, et perdre ses moyens.

\- On est tous au courant sauf elle. On ne peut pas dire que tu es discret. Tu deviens tout rouge devant elle, essaie de te la péter et de te la jouer genre « celui qui est cool et patient » avec ton petit air, là. Fais pas comme si tu sais pas de quoi on parle. J'ai une vidéo de toi sur mon téléphone.

\- Bon, on peut dormir ? L'interrompit Arthur. Eames, ne me dit pas que tu vas dormir avec cette horreur…

\- Tu parles de mon pyjama Paisley ? non, je le garde.

Le faussaire se glissa ensuite sous les draps et éteignit la lumière. Arthur était à l'autre bout du lit, prêt à tomber, mais qu'importe, ça l'éloignait du forger et c'était ça l'essentiel.

\- _Darling_ , tu fous quoi ? J'ai froid, moi ! Dit Eames en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne m'approche pas. Ne me touche pas.

\- Héhé, je t'ai touché l'oreille. Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ?

\- Va te faire.

\- Volontiers.

\- Hep vous deux, vos gueules, soupira Cobb. J'en ai assez de vous. Je veux dormir.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, _my lady_.

\- Eames, ta gueule.

\- Mais je m'ennuie…

Il y eut un long silence, ponctué des bruits provenant de la chambre de Saito, Yusuf et Fischer.

\- Bon, Eames, arrête de me faire des bisous c'est dégueulasse.

\- Mais _darling_ , tu as la peau si douce et tu sens bon le propre.

\- Cobb ! Au secours !

\- Débrouille-toi ! Lança Dom depuis l'autre lit. Je ne veux pas approcher ce type.

\- Il me bave dessus et… Eames ! Arrête, sinon je t'envoie chez Saito ! Cobb ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Ah mais dans tes rêves ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'en approcher ?

\- C'est fini, oui ?! Cria le japonais en entrant dans la chambre. On vous entend depuis l'autre bout de la maison !

\- Tu ne ferais pas mieux de te la ramener, vous aussi on vous entend, grogna Eames.

\- Viens chouchou, fit Yusuf en tirant Saito, c'est qu'un gros nul, on lui parle plus.

\- Comment ça je suis nul ? Tu t'es pas vu toi ? Tu parles comme une fille.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, répliqua Arthur.

\- _Miel_ ?

\- La ferme, Eames.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Eames fut réveillé par un coup de pied. Puis deux. Trois. Une dizaine.

\- Arthur ? _Darling_?

Pour toute réponse, il se prit une beigne et un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'Arthur possédait une telle force. Lui qui était si fin, si svelte, si… fragile ? Il se redressa. Arthur semblait se battre tout seul en dormant et donnait des coups dans tous les sens, renversant par la même occasion la table de chevet qui était de son côté.

\- Arthur, réveille-toi, Arthur ? Cobb ?

Cobb était réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts, et l'observait en hochant la tête. Il éclata de rire en voyant Eames projeté du lit, à terre, pendant qu'un oreiller traversait la pièce.

\- Ca lui arrive tout le temps quand il dort.

\- Ah non mais c'est mort, fit le faussaire d'une voix blanche. Je dors sur le tapis.

Mais l'organisateur ne se calma pas au bout d'une demi-heure et si au début le voir gigoter tout seul amusait Eames, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Oui, l'homme faisait beaucoup de bruit. Et du jogging vertical. En fait, on aurait dit qu'il dansait. Et ça faisait vraiment flipper Eames et Dom. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, ramassa son oreiller et ses draps et alla dormir sur le canapé du salon, suivi par Eames qui s'allongea sur la table basse. Mais Cobb s'endormit rapidement alors que lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil et se faisait un peu chier, pour ne pas dire beaucoup. Il n'avait personne pour lui parler ou lui tenir compagnie, et il s'ennuyait. « Eh ben, la nuit va être longue, soupira-t-il ».

Soudain, il tendit l'oreille et entendit des petits bruits. Était-ce Arthur en train de se battre tout seul ? Non, cela ressemblait à des ronflements. Et s'il se rappelait bien… Yusuf ronflait bruyamment. Il l'avait appris à ses dépens, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Mumbasa sans où loger et que le chimiste lui avait gentiment proposé de partager sa chambre. Il entendit alors une autre voix à côté de lui. On semblait faire la conversation

\- Qui…qui est là ? Bredouilla Eames, qui tourna sa tête vers Cobb. Cobb ! Putain c'est toi, tu me fais peur, arrête… Arrête-toi, là, c'est flippant !

Effectivement, Dominique parlait tout seul dans son sommeil à Mal et lui répondait. Eames, sur les nerfs, se leva, cette fois-ci bien réveillé et alla faire les cent pas. Il ferma la porte du salon derrière lui pour ne pas avoir à entendre Cobb parler tout seul et monta à l'étage. Quand il passa devant la chambre du ménage à trois, il entendit Fischer faire des bruits bizarres avec sa bouche.

\- _My god_ , fit l'anglais, très pâle. Il se passe des choses très bizarres dans cette maison, faites que je sois en train de rêver…AAAAAAAH !

En retournant sur ses pas il tomba nez-à-nez avec Saito, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide.

\- Saito je…je…je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas te déranger…

Le japonais ne sembla pas l'écouter, le poussa et se mit à tourner en rond. Il était somnambule, quoi. C'en était trop pour le faussaire, qui s'enfuit en courant dans la salle à manger et qui s'y enferma.

Le matin, quand tout le monde se retrouva dehors pour manger le petit-déjeuner, on s'aperçut qu'Eames avait de grosses poches sous les yeux et un regard mauvais qui traduisait le manque de sommeil, tandis qu'Arthur et Ariadne semblaient avoir TRES BIEN dormi.

\- Oui, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu as aussi mal dormi. Je n'ai rien entendu dans mon sommeil.

\- Moi non plus, l'approuva Arthur, juste quand je me suis réveillé je me suis retrouvé tout seul et les oreillers étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. Franchement, Eames, je savais que tu t'ennuyais mais pas à ce point…


End file.
